Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a main-stream display device in the display field, and its core component is a liquid crystal display panel. The display principle of the liquid crystal display panel is as follows: when no voltage is applied between two field generating electrodes of the liquid crystal display panel, long axis direction of liquid crystal molecules may be parallel to a substrate-plane direction of an array substrate and a color filter substrate of the liquid crystal display panel; when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal molecules rotate, that is, the long axis direction of liquid crystal molecules and the substrate-plane direction have a certain oblique angle; when the voltage is enough high, the liquid crystal molecules may rotate to a direction normal to the substrate plane; such property of the liquid crystal molecules which can generate rotation of different angles under the driving of voltages, so that liquid crystal molecules can change transmittance of light emitted by a back light source, so as to achieve the aim of displaying.
With continuous development of liquid crystal display, in order to further meet requirements by the market on the liquid crystal display having a large dimension and a high resolution, researchers have developed wide viewing angle technology. A multi-dimensional electrical field may be formed by an electrical field generated by edges of slit electrodes in the same plane and an electrical field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-shape electrode layer, and this multi-dimensional electrical field makes all the liquid crystal molecules between the slit electrodes and above the slit electrodes in the liquid crystal layer rotate, so as to improve operating efficiency of liquid crystal and improve light transmittance.
However, with continual improvement of resolution of the liquid crystal display panel, an area of a pixel electrode corresponding to color filters of each color becomes smaller, and when an electrical field is applied, a fringe field effect between two adjacent color filters having two different colors becomes non-ignorable, so as to cause a color-mixing phenomenon between color filters of different colors, and influence the display effect of the liquid crystal display panel.